


King of the Castle

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [35]
Category: Bewitched, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a_g_doren <br/>So I had a look at your profile, Merlin/Bewitched Crossover, Daren is Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, ofc Endora's magic sent him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Castle

**King of the Castle**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Knights, Samantha/Darren Stephens, Endora  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Prompt from a_g_doren**  
So I had a look at your profile, Merlin/Bewitched Crossover, Daren is Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, ofc Endora's magic sent him there.

 **King of the Castle**  
“It’s my rules because it’s my castle!” Darren shouted. “I am the king!” 

“Then maybe you should see what a real king is like.” Endora waved her arms and Darren disappeared.

Darren reappeared standing on the center of the round table.

Arthur and the knights all pulled their swords and pointed them at the stranger.

“Where am I?” Darren asked.

“You are at the Court of Camelot and you are standing in the middle of my roundtable.” Arthur said.

“You are King Arthur? Somehow I thought you would be taller.” Darren said.

“What is your name?” Gwen asked from her seat.

“I'm Darren Stephens.”

“How did you get here?” Gaius asked.

“My mother in law is a witch.” Darren said. “She does this to me all the time. Sometimes she turns me into things.”

“She must be powerful indeed.” Gaius said. “Where is she now?”

“I have no idea. Can I come down now?”

Arthur nodded to Leon and Gwaine. They hauled him off the table.

“Put him in the dungeon until we can be sure he isn't the sorcerer.” Arthur said. “If he is he can be executed at sundown.”

“What? I'm not! I swear!” Darren protested as they dragged him to the dungeon.

Half way there Darren suddenly vanished. Gwaine and Leon looked at each other and shrugged.

Darren popped back into the living room.

“There he is no harm done.” Endora waved her arms and disappeared.

Sam just stood there with her arms folded glaring at him.


End file.
